


路红短篇合集存档

by 青山何必代人愁 (elflusansan)



Series: 海贼王同人 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/%E9%9D%92%E5%B1%B1%E4%BD%95%E5%BF%85%E4%BB%A3%E4%BA%BA%E6%84%81
Summary: lofter一些自己写的路红文存档。大多一发完，独立成篇。祝阅读愉快，我不拥有任何，除了OOC。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: 海贼王同人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832545
Kudos: 3





	1. 爱有天意

_旧西海_ ，天气晴，海水湛蓝，无人小岛上。  
一艘小船停靠在海滩上，紧接着走下一个人，右手提着一个盖住半个人身的大包，左手还拿着一只鸡腿大口啖着，还边叫着：“老大！！”  
拉基路的声音甚是洪亮，不多时香克斯就走了过来。  
“来得好慢啊。你想馋死我吗？”香克斯揽过那个大包，假意抱怨了一两句便迫不及待地从包里找出了瓶装的朗姆酒，徒手开盖，仰头就大口灌下，吨吨吨的速度如同渴了许久的沙漠旅人，而拉基路也只来得及说：“老大，没人和你抢，我的船上还有几桶。”  
“哈~~”满饮了好几瓶之后，香克斯才像是活过来了一般，打了几个酒嗝。  
“我说老大，你这是何必呢，这不是自己折磨自己嘛。你看看，”拉基路用自己啃得几乎只剩骨头的鸡腿指着，“这鸟不拉屎的小破岛有什么好玩的，你，我们的老大，我们的船长，好歹也算前四皇吧，被人“逼”到要自己单独跑，这让人知道了多笑话啊。”  
扔了骨头，拉基路用手比了个双引号在那加重音说出的逼字，他脸上的狭促笑意更加的让一贯习惯了手下调侃自己的香克斯都有些臊得慌。  
“换你，你不跑吗？”香克斯叹了口气，拉基路略小他几岁，又是一路跟着他的船员，稍微想想当初的情况大概也能理解自己吧。  
当初，小自己二十岁的后辈语不惊人死不休的一句公开表白“香克斯，我喜欢你。”足以让当场所有人惊得呆滞。  
“我也挺喜欢自己的。”香克斯的回复有着一贯的浪荡，手稳音沉，似乎并没有被吓住，一如往常，甚至轻笑着可以顺着开玩笑，“路飞你是真的长大了，看着你才觉得十几年真的过去了，我也老了，说不定我当初没有出海，孩子都不比你小几岁呢。”  
“我们的小路飞长大了对吧。”他回头问着自己被吓楞的船员们。  
“我有爸爸。”  
“哦？我记得没错，是革命家龙吧。”几年前的马林梵多，路飞的身世向全世界公开。  
“我看过别人谈恋爱，汉库珂总想和我结婚，但是我没有答应。”  
“哦？”香克斯还记得那号称第一美人的七武海是如何艳冠大海的。  
“所以”路飞眼光烁烁，直视着他的脸，认真的样子像是十数年的时光倒回，当初那个信誓旦旦要超越他的小男孩身影重现在此刻已经不比他矮多少的新任海贼王身上，语速奇诡的像是被人按了慢速，“我不是缺父爱。”  
那时心里到底在想什么呢？香克斯自己也一时回忆不起来了，他的思绪被拉基路的回答拉回。  
“是我的话，我就不会跑了。”  
“诶？”  
“因为我对小路飞又没有想法，我当然会拒绝。是老大你没有拒绝。”拉基路的脸上也认真起来了。  
“……”一时无言的香克斯并不知道该如何反驳。是的，他没有拒绝。  
可同样，也没有接受。  
当时，在两团核心船员的见证下，前四皇红发香克斯在被同性后辈告白之后大笑不止，笑得几乎直不起腰。  
畅快笑完之后，曾经威震一方的大海贼才给出了自己的回复：“原来如此，路飞你没有误会。”  
香克斯对面的青年点了点头，等着更多的答案。  
“也知道我刚才告诉你的是什么意思，真的想清楚了吗？你才二十几岁，这可是二十年。”香克斯指指自己也指指路飞。  
同性并没有什么，海贼男儿四海为家，生死之间漫长相处，谁爱上谁都正常。  
难的是路飞晚出生了二十年。  
若是同龄，或许他早就拉着人四海遨游快意人生了，他见识过四方诸海，路飞还没有。空岛-鱼人岛-和之国-水先星岛……报纸披露的新任海贼王冒险路程，香克斯并不陌生，那是他的二十几年前，和罗杰船长走过的路。  
路飞，从当初的3000万贝利到如此年轻却把世界搅得天翻地覆的海贼王，当真是后生可期。  
这位报纸头条常客，如果今天的话被任何有心人听见，怕是又一场动荡，四海不宁。  
哦，已经没有四海了，改变了世界的海贼王也改变了海洋。  
曾经被分隔的四海如今真正融为一体，大海再次延伸，真让人有探索的欲望。  
“香克斯……”  
“所以我的答案是，来找我吧。新的大海你没有探索过，我也没有，所以让大海给我们答案吧。”香克斯笑着，“敢吗？就你自己。”  
溜圆的眼睛瞪着他，好像想说些什么，最后却什么都没有说。  
香克斯转身，刚起头叫个名字，“贝克曼……”他白了头的大副掐灭了烟，立马打断了他的话，“十五天，不能更多了。”  
“贝克曼果然贴心，嘿嘿，那我就走了。”  
等等？  
除了少数几个，剩下在场人员无一不在看见香克斯的背影时达成了统一的想法：走，去哪啊？  
一直眼观鼻鼻观心仿佛把自己当木头的乌索普，偷偷溜到自己父亲身边，压低了声音询问。

当然是自己一个人要先浪了啊。  
这才是四皇级别的任性吧！

等香克斯自己划着小桨开走一艘小船，消失在海平线之时，草帽海贼团众人才炸了锅一样围在自家船长身边叽叽喳喳的你一言我一语。  
“路飞，你不去追吗？”乔巴用自己的小蹄子扣扣坐在码头的路飞，满是疑惑地看着平静看海的船长。虽然他只是只驯鹿，不太懂人类的情感问题，可是他知道路飞对喜欢的从来没有放手过，可这一次他竟然花了一天看海都没有去追！  
“好了，也差不多了。”路飞起来活络筋骨，做了几套伸展动作，脸上的笑容还是标志性的咧嘴笑，“当然要追啦，可是香克斯让我等一天。乔巴，我要出发了。”路飞不知道从哪里拉出了一只小船，飞速扬帆。“替我跟大家说一声啊，不用跟过来。”  
“啊？等等！路飞！”乔巴快跑几小步，就看见挥着手的路飞刚好顺风，飞速离开海岸。“路飞！！！”  
先告诉我，香克斯什么时候说了要等一天吧？  
“怎么跟大家解释啊！！！”对天嚎叫的小驯鹿今天也充分认识到了自家船长是海贼王级别的任性。

* * *

“所以老大，你到底要不要路飞找到你。”  
“这个嘛……”香克斯搬酒的手势停住了，这个问题还真难回答。  
“想让他找到你，你让一个路痴来找你，还躲进反常漩涡保护下的小岛，还真是用心良苦哦。你可别忘了，路飞还是恶魔果实者，独自在海上漂，要是掉海里了，身边可没有同伴。”  
拉基路的话里隐约有几分不赞同，香克斯倒不以为意，笑着解释道：“你记得他曾经是个旱鸭子吧。那个时候他就说自己要做个不会掉海里的海贼。海贼王不会连这一点都做不到吧？”  
“老大你……”  
你知道你这种把人家小朋友十几年前的话记得牢牢的行为叫什么吗？  
叫栽不自知啊。  
内心的吐槽出于怕老大恼羞成怒并没有被拉基路说出来。  
“你要是不想被他找到，你前些天在他迷路到另一条路的时候又用霸气吓得小型海王类去撞他的船回头，还专门等着，这又是何必。”前些天追着自家船长生命卡到来的red force号船员看到这一幕都无语了，而完全觉得自己没问题的船长，仗着自家狙击手几无敌手的见闻色，隔着好大一段距离打旗语，让他们几天后送个物资【酒】过来这座岛。  
这到底是折腾路飞还是折腾他们啊。  
抽签不幸抽中来送酒的拉基路心里腹诽许久。  
“呃……”有些心虚的香克斯没接话茬，或许是抿心自问，的确良心很痛。  
“前面有个大漩涡，路飞不会游泳，他躲不开。”  
“嗯？”过了有一会儿，拉基路才反应过来这是老大在解释为什么用霸气吓鱼。  
“霸气会让路飞发现我在哪里的，这不是作弊嘛。”  
哦，这是解释为什么躲漩涡里的小岛？  
“是啊，躲在需要技术才能进来的漩涡里，我看小路飞这次是真找不……”  
话音未落，两个人都看到一个奇怪的东西速度奇快地自天而降，噗的扎进海里，扬起好大一阵白浪。  
“你看清那是什么了吗？”  
“好像是个人？”拉基路有些犹豫，不敢肯定。  
对视一眼，两个人都冲了过去，不管是怎么来的，有人落水了还是去救人吧。  
在光线不足的海里是香克斯更快的找到了那个“东西”，果然是一个人。而且还是个恶魔果实者，那个下坠不挣扎的样子绝对是恶魔果实者。  
要快，不然要出人命了。  
香克斯拉着那个人，往海面浮去，冲上海滩。  
“呜哇，我以为要死了。”有气无力的声音过于熟悉，让香克斯猛地一低头，伸手拨开趴在沙滩上的那人脸上被泅湿的黑发。  
“路飞？”  
浑身发软，迷迷糊糊的路飞也听见了熟悉的声音，他努力睁开眼睛，是一片茫茫然的白，海水进了他的眼睛，他什么也看不见，或有一点例外：越来越明晰的红，跳动着的红。  
“香克斯？”路飞笑了，“我抓住你了。”  
香克斯神色复杂地看着近乎无力扣住他腕子的手，路飞晕过去了，泡在海水里的时间让他失去了所有力量。  
“哟哟哟哟，老大？老大？老大？”  
“嗯？”  
“老大，你知道，留给你逃跑的时间不多了，小路飞马上就要醒了哦。”  
“……”  
“小路飞可真有意思啊，刚才还说他进不来呢，这不就天降惊喜了。来，老大，我们为路飞的惊喜干一杯吧。”不知道什么时候回到了岸上的拉基路塞给香克斯一瓶酒。  
“老大，你不是被吓到了吧？”  
“老大？”  
香克斯没有回应，他实在不知道如何处理这天降惊喜。  
“唔”路飞开始呻吟，看样子是要醒了。  
香克斯把路飞没有扣实的手扒开，对拉基路叮嘱道：“照顾好他，我先走了。”  
“还跑啊？”  
“不，你带他去拉达岛。我在那里等你们。”

香克斯坐船走了。  
这是醒来的路飞听拉基路讲的。

“哟，小路飞，清醒了吗，好点了吗？”拉基路扶起眼神还一片茫然的路飞，关切地看着这个长大了的小朋友还像小时候学游泳溺水般习惯甩头，像是要把水和疼痛一起甩出去。  
“香克斯呢？”  
“老大啊，不在这里哦。”  
“他走了，吗？”路飞盯着自己的手，像是在找什么。  
“喂喂喂，为什么不可能是我救了你。”  
“不是你，拉基路你没有红发。”  
“香克斯去哪里了？”  
“好吧，的确是老大救了你，不过在回答你的问题前，你是不是也要回答我一个问题，你是怎么从天而降的？”  
“哦，我被鸟叼走了。”  
“哈？”  
“很大的一只鸟呢。”路飞似乎不觉得自己说了什么让人吃惊的话，揉着有些瘪空的肚子，“我饿了，有肉吗？我想吃肉。”  
无心就降落到眼前。  
真是永远让人意外的小孩啊。  
老大，这会是大海给你的答案吗？

* * *

 _旧西海，拉达岛。_  
这是个不小的岛，甚至于有人居住的地方仅占了不到三分之一，在岛的东边是热闹的城市，而西边一眼看不到边的原始森林又紧挨着几座山脉，是个探险好去处。  
昨天他上岛的时候受到了热烈的欢迎，几个盛装打扮的女子拉着他，毫不含羞地跳了几圈，镇民无论男女老少脸上都洋溢着笑容，海岸口被布置着气球鲜花横幅，在城市中央还摆着大型的篝火堆……  
恰逢其时，三日后他们有一年一度的歌舞会，祈祝一年的欢幸喜乐。  
许久没回西海的香克斯都有些吃不消西海人民的热情，不过也正是因为三日后的歌舞会让他有个想法。

他年少出海，近乎一生都奉献了给大海，大海给了他自由和快乐，也给了他束缚与痛苦，在大海上获得朋友，在大海上与敌人厮杀。

所以他难以想明白的问题，他也交给了大海。  
茫茫大海会重逢吗？在没有指针的情况下。  
他怕路飞找到自己也怕路飞找不到自己。

**大海没有给他答案，是天给了他惊喜。**

所以天意会是什么？

“三天内，路飞能在岛上找到我，那就是天意。”

推开酒吧的门，香克斯决定先好好招待自己一顿，他感知到了港口又一阵的欢呼声。  
“你们这经常有人来吗？”香克斯问着酒保。  
“不太会。都是稀客，看面相，您就是游客吧？”  
那应该就是路飞他们来了。  
没有留下喝酒，香克斯放下1000贝利托酒保小哥留下个信息。  
“三天之内有缘再见。”

第一日  
香克斯不再用见闻色处处感知，信步游走着，他像是在参观这座岛，处处都去，却没有经过港口。  
香克斯没有看见路飞。  
第二日  
没有用兜帽挡住脸和红发，连酒吧都晃悠了一圈，看见他的居民都开始面熟。  
香克斯没有看见路飞。  
甚至连拉基路都没有看见。  
香克斯甚至怀疑在找人的人是他而不是路飞，不然为什么感觉反而是路飞躲得好好的？  
第三日  
香克斯往西边的森林走，一路上不长眼的动物零星过来找了几次茬，被他一顿削。  
西边的海岸有不矮的崖，坐在那看海倒是不错。  
香克斯坐下，带着的硕大酒葫芦，被他拔出塞子狂喝了几口。  
酒不上头，西海的酒度数不算很高，甚至有些寡淡仿佛是水。  
香克斯想起自己曾经被白胡子嫌弃过，这并不是什么好货色。  
四海的酒他都喝过，可仍然觉得西海这淡酒仿佛沁人心脾，是水一样的品性，慢慢的渗进肌肤。  
或许这就是所谓的家乡情结吧。  
太阳从正当空慢慢西落，乌云开始集结，天黑得比预料中还早，月亮却没有出来。  
“暴风雨？”香克斯思考着，观察着海上气象，“不太像。”  
自崖上西南而望，城市里的人们开始庆祝了，近看极大的篝火燃起的火焰光芒并没有辉照到香克斯这边，他们欢呼的声音也被风声吹得不能分辨。  
天还是很暗淡。  
曾有人说水越喝越寒，酒越喝越暖，所以香克斯喜欢喝酒。  
纵有宿醉后的头疼，但是在和伙伴喝酒开宴会的快乐远远超过于此。  
酒不应该自己喝，太苦了。  
三天，三天就这样过去了，老天的答案已经昭然若揭。香克斯没有过于遗憾，只是觉得十五天过得可太快了。  
云遮月，难相逢。  
天上的月还是没有出来，阴沉沉的，配合着后面的野兽嚎叫，好不骇人。  
“谁？”酒精并没有麻痹他的五感，没有见闻色，他也能知晓有人靠近了他。  
那个身影是个人，看不清楚脸却慢慢向他走来。  
“香克斯。”  
“路飞。”  
他们互打了招呼，竟有一时的冷场，谁也没开口。  
“还是让你在三天之内找到了吗，不过花了三天是迷路了吗？”  
“什么三天之内？”路飞看起来有点疑惑。  
“难道酒保没有告诉你吗？我在他那留了信息。”  
“我没有去酒吧，我不需要去那里找香克斯？我也不需要三天。”  
“……！”疑惑的人变成了香克斯。  
“我在船上学跳舞，山治教的我。”  
“三天前，我到港口的时候，刚才桑尼号的大家也到了。”  
“镇上的居民说三天后有一场庆典舞会，但是娜美说会下雨。”  
“娜美说可以收费改善天气，然后她和镇长就去聊天了，娜美的武器天候棒可以改变一定区域的气象。”  
怪不得刚才的气象那么诡异，香克斯暗道。  
不过为什么会突然提起这件事？  
更奇怪的是仿佛被一只看不见的手拂去了黑纱，路飞的脸在他眼前越来越清楚，甚至有点发亮了。  
月亮出来了吗？  
“香克斯，和我跳舞吧。”  
路飞向他伸出了手。

“妈妈妈妈，为什么大家那么高兴啊？”  
篝火堆旁一个小女孩拉着妈妈的衣角，指着跳舞的人。  
“因为月亮出来了，在第一抹月光照耀下跳舞的爱人会长长久久。”

END


	2. 旧调重弹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇算是亲情向，梗是5+1和土拨鼠之日。  
> 每天醒来都会看到救命恩人为我断臂wwww
> 
> “子之于父，如旧调重弹”

“香克斯，你还会待在村子里多久？”

“说的也是，把这村子当据点也一年多了，再出海个两三次，应该会离开这里往北方去了吧。”

_ 大家再出海两三次啊。 _

_ 那香克斯他们大概还能再留三个月左右吧。 _

_ 原本想在此期间学会游泳的，可是变成橡皮人就再也做不到了，虽然橡皮人也很酷。 _

“路飞？”

_ 是谁在叫？ _

“路飞？你在听我说话吗？”

_ 是玛琪诺小姐啊，对喔，在酒吧已经待了一个下午了，玛琪诺一直在说话，可她到底说了什么，为什么想不起来了呢？ _

“船长他们已经离开很久了，你开始感到寂寞了吗？”

_ 很久了啊，对喔，还以为香克斯他们会今天回来，之前不都是差不多的时间回来的吗？ _

“才不是呢，之前的山贼那事我还没有原谅他们，我真是看错他们了……”

_ 完全幻想破灭。香克斯的处理太逊了，太不男人了。 _

** **“打扰了。”** **

_ 香克斯回来了？ _

_ 什么，不是啊。 _

那一天的事，从头说起，蒙奇.D.路飞可以记住每一个细枝末节。

那一天的结束是满眼的红和响彻整片海岸的“香克斯，唔哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

他仿佛失去了言说的能力，只会反复叫着香克斯这个名字，喊着这个用一条胳膊庇护他生命安全的男人，喊叫那个名字仿佛有魔力，一声又一声，是依恋和安全的咒语，也是对命运的质问：为什么香克斯要遭遇这样的事？

一点烟火明明灭灭，灰已经有些长，本.贝克曼没心情去掸，只是看着船上一大一小正躺在床上双双不省人事。船医都检查过了，船长是失血过多导致意识丧失，路飞大概是恶魔果实者泡多了海水加强烈情感冲击晕了。两个人都没甚大碍，只是需要多休息。

路飞的事先放一边，船长在东海失去了左手，这可远远超过了可控制的范围。

东海是最弱的海不假，可黎明岛据说被卡普中将所保护，镇长虽说好相与，路飞出事，难保不会有人把他们的行踪透露给海军。

风车村不能再待了。

“副船长？”路飞先醒了，看着贝克曼一脸的迷茫，好像不明白为什么会在这里看见这位副船长，随着意识的回清，路飞叫了起来：“香克斯，香克斯呢？”

“路飞，安静点。”贝克曼的声音低沉有力，伸手摁住了躁动不安的小朋友，“老大没事，现在他需要休息，你安静点。”

“副船长，我，我……”

“别害怕。”像是看得出路飞在慌什么，贝克曼安慰着，“没人怪你，不是你的错，你也需要好好睡一觉，睡吧。”

“可是……”并没有安慰到的路飞还挣扎着想说些什么，却被贝克曼用眼神示意看向左边另一张床上躺着的香克斯。

香克斯的脸有点白，却没有海上那么煞白了，左手已经被包好绷带不再渗血，眉头轻轻地皱着，不知道是痛苦还在侵扰还是睡不踏实。

“嘘。”

路飞闭上了嘴，也闭上了眼睛。

路飞睡不着，脑子里反反复复回忆着不久前海上的一片血红。

好像有人在说话，嗡嗡嗡的。

刻意压低的声音有些含糊，零星几个字眼传入耳朵里，大概是“离开”“安全”之类的话。

香克斯要走了。

蒙奇.D.路飞的直觉向来很准。

不过到底什么时候睡着的，他自己也不知道。

在红发即将离开的那天晚上，路飞做了一个梦。

_ 这绝对是梦吧，人怎么可能会经历同样的事两次？ _

“……你只不过是被我拿来当人质而已，不过你已经没用了……”

_ 那个可恶的山贼竟然敢再次出现在了他的眼前。 _

_ 可恶，这次一定要揍到他一拳。 _

路飞改变了自己上次的左手出拳，转而用自己更为有力的右手。

“之前惹怒我的五十六个人已经被我杀掉了，所以小鬼，你也去死吧。”

躲开了路飞出拳的山贼戏谑地抬脚，踹了出去。

“嗯？”

脚上一重，西格皱眉，这小鬼抱住了他的腿？瞪着溜圆的眼睛全是怒火，“我是不会让你把我踢出去的，要死的人是你！！！！”

“死小鬼还挺嘴硬的哈，我看你怎么死。”西格用手猛扯着路飞的头发，想把他撕下去，却没想到头发都让他薅下一大把，脖子都被他拉长了一圈，那小鬼竟然还是死死地抱着他的腿，任凭他怎么打头都不放手。

“你给我撒手！！！”

“我不。”说完，路飞甚至用牙咬住了山贼的裤子，一副死不放手的模样。

“该死的！”被惹怒的山贼自己松手，抬腿便踢向船头。

身体撞上，咚的一声听得人肉痛，但是路飞还是没有松手。

_ 不可以掉到海里，不可以掉到海里。 _

“小鬼，你要死是不是？我成全你。”恼怒的山贼甚至把枪也拿了出来。

小船就在海上随波飘荡，船上两个人谁也没有发现不远处的一个阴影从淡到浓，越来越近。

好像终于感觉到有什么不对的山贼转身查看的时候顿时被吓得腿软跌了下来。

“这是什么怪物？”

_ 近海之主。 _

路飞也看到了。

_ 要死了，他不记得海王类离自己多近了。 _

就算在梦里，近海之主的血盆大口还是那么吓人

_ 要死了要死了要死了 _ _ ……。 _

_ 香克斯香克斯香克斯  _ _ ……。 _

__

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

有什么东西掉到了自己头上，小男孩睁开眼睛，他看见了被一刀劈开的海王，一分为二的身体后面是香克斯？

是香克斯来了？

海王被斩开的肉块坠落大海，荡起一阵水花，海水扬起，小船被打得晃晃荡荡的。

“路飞”香克斯笑着问他，“怎么不说话，吓傻了吗？”

“香克斯！”脸上的笑容还没有完全咧开，就凝固了。

砰的几声，梦里还活着的山贼开枪了。

路飞再一次看到了血。

这不应该是结局。

他不要这样的噩梦。

“路飞？路飞？你在听我说话吗？”

_ 是谁在叫他？哦，是玛琪诺小姐。他又忘了玛琪诺之前在说什么，脑子空空的，很累，好像做了一场梦，刚才难道睡着了吗？ _

他再一次出现在酒吧里，无聊得如同之前的每一日，玛琪诺也在擦着杯子问他，香克斯走了好几天了，是不是寂寞了？

他还记得自己的答案：“才不是，我还没有原谅香克斯。”以及砰的一声。

大门被粗暴的打开，是山贼们出现了。

噩梦内容清晰了。香克斯为了他断臂的噩梦。

“哈哈哈哈你们看到当时那群海贼的表情了吗？？”

“把酒倒在他头上，连屁都不敢放一个哈哈哈哈哈哈”

山贼们肆意地嘲笑着，路飞越听越觉得耳熟，他好像听过这样的话，在梦里。

所以他做了一个预知梦吗？路飞握紧了拳头，“路飞，你怎么了，脸色不是很好的样子，肚子疼吗？”玛琪诺注意到了路飞脸色不对，浑身都在抖。

 _不要和山贼们起冲突，要忍，要忍耐，香克斯是对的_ 。

“……我，对，我不舒服，我要回家了。”

“怎么突然就不舒服了，我送你回家吧。”

“不用，我自己可以走回去。”他拒绝了玛琪诺的好意，心神不宁地迈腿向门口走去，不过两三步就被绊倒了，他的脚被山贼A勾到了，橡胶的弹性让他摔得比常人更远，甚至还在地板上弹了两弹。

“老大，你看这小鬼的身体很古怪诶。”

又一次开始了。

“橡胶人，真是个奇怪的生物啊，是个新品种啊。”那个混蛋山贼揪着他的脸颊把他一把掼倒在地上。

“可恶！！”

“拿去卖给马戏团的话，应该会值不少钱吧。”

西格如同梦里一样说着恶心的话，不怀好意的看着他，周围的山贼们都在笑。

_ 可恶可恶可恶 _

_ 打不过的。 _

就算摸到了地上的棍子他也打不过的，路飞知道。

打不过，就跑。

以前谁教过他的，他应该跑的。

“可恶！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

路飞站起来了，抄起棍子，大吼着：“我才不要跑，混蛋向我道歉啊，还有向香克斯道歉！！”

“小鬼，搞清楚，不反抗就不会死。”

那该死的一脚他还是没有躲过去，体力身高的压制让那个混蛋再一次把他踩在了地上。“放开你的脚，混蛋，我是绝对不会原谅你的。”

“请把那个孩子放开吧，我们会给你钱的。”

镇长为他跪了下来，求山贼留他一命。

“为什么要求他呜呜呜呜”

西格更加用力踩着那不听话小鬼的头，让他无法说话。

“到底是经过世面的人啊，既然你如此上道，也不是不可以商量。”

_ 可恶可恶可恶。 _

_ 为什么无法反抗，为什么那么弱？ _

头上的力道有所减弱，山贼的注意力被镇长他们带走，放开了些许的钳制，路飞没有乱动，他在积攒力量。

“我说这里怎么那么热闹，而港口竟然没有人来迎接我们。”

话音一响，路飞才吃惊地发觉，香克斯什么时候出现了？不过在一切尚未结束之前，路飞知道自己要做什么了，“香克斯，你快点打倒他们。”

“噢，原谅我了？”

“快点快点快点快点。”

“路飞，你之前不是说自己的拳头像枪一样厉害吗？”

“哦，原来你们这群海贼还在啊，难不成一直待在村子里打扫吗？”

沉默不语的路飞，挑衅的山贼。

事情好像并没有多大改变

“你们拿酒或食物往我头上倒……或者朝我吐口水，我都可以一笑置之，不过，不管你们有什么理由，凡是伤害了我朋友的人，我绝对不会放过他。”

“香克斯……”

_ 承认了我是他的朋友。 _

可为什么事情仍然毫无改变，山贼带他逃到了海上。

该怎么办，掉海里或不掉海里？

他无法选择，所以大海再一次被血染红。

_ 为什么会这样呢？ _

“路飞，要来点鱼吗？今天早上我老公刚打的哦。”鱼店老板娘在招呼他。

“啊？我是在哪里？”

“你还没有睡醒吗？在说什么胡话呢。”老板娘揉了一把路飞的黑发，“今天还去酒吧吗？还是你偷偷喝酒了？”

去酒吧？对哦，现在才上午。

太阳正当空，所以他没有去酒吧，他走向了港口，想等香克斯回来，他要第一个看到香克斯，他知道自己不应该遇到任何山贼。

在雷德号即将映入眼帘的时候，路飞跳了起来挥手，香克斯回来了。

然后前所未有的一件事发生了，他滑倒了。

身体向前栽了下去，飞快落水，恶魔果实者被大海厌恶的程度远远超过他的想象，他浑身的力气都好似被抽干了，像锚一般沉下去，只有手还无力伸出海面。

“谁，谁来救救我。”

而更奇怪的是那熟悉的噩梦再次降临，在水下。

_ 为什么这边的海岸会有近海之主？明明在更深处才会出现啊。 _

_ 游过来了，越来越大。 _

瞪着眼，路飞也不知道这一次谁会来救他。

_ 这次没有香克斯，会不会更好呢？ _

“老大！！！”雷德号上众人看着自家船长原本还笑着注视海岸线上蹦蹦跳跳的路飞，大家都在开玩笑说路飞真是好哄，几天不见又开始粘人，然后突然脸色一变连披风都没解，直接跳入海里，竟是要一个人游向岸的姿态，速度飞快。

“路飞掉下去了。”耶稣布解释了一句，“老大去救人了，我们也快点吧。”

“哎呀，路飞还是和水如此犯冲啊，老大加油。”

_ 救命，谁来救救我。 _

空气一点点被扼出口腔，身体沉重得不听任何指挥，灌入口中海水咸苦而冰凉，眼睛也开始看不到光，那个怪物好像也消失了一般。

“路飞！！！！”

_ 谁在叫？ _

_ 是谁？ _

_ 谁？ _

香克斯的水性很好，他在十年前就有下水搜救恶魔果实者的经验，虽然巴基本人毫不领情，可这次却格外的心惊：虽说是近海，水并不是多深，可见闻色告诉他路飞身后有什么在靠近，大概是哪只饿了的海王在觅食，他不能用霸气威慑那只海王不然路飞会首当其冲地丧失意识，完全下沉。

到底他和海王类谁会先到？香克斯握紧了左手的格里芬。

水下并不太适合用剑，阻力会让剑锋失去原本的威力和准头。

但是路飞就在眼前，他不得不冒险一试。

没有完全扎死的海王类因痛发了狂，锐利无比的牙齿张口就咬。

香克斯抱住路飞，护着人，霸气终于有了用武之地。

怀里的小朋友软得就像没有一块骨头，看不清脸和胸膛起伏，也不知道是否还在呼吸，只是毫无反应。

香克斯心下一沉，也不管任何，赶紧用嘴渡了一口气过去，然后双腿拼命蹬水上浮，他也憋不了多久了。

“呼~~~~~~”香克斯终于赶在肺里空气用尽之前浮上了头，好在雷德号就在不远处，他用手锢着路飞，也让路飞的头尽量浮出水面。

“老大！你等着，我们马上过来。”船员在向他招手。

不一会儿雷德号就放下了方梯，可是香克斯没有爬上来。

“老大怎么了?”

“就算带着路飞也可以爬上来吧？”

“不对，老大身边的水颜色是不是不太对？”

贝克曼没有参与船员们讨论，双手一撑栏杆，竟然也跳了下去。

下坠的水花拍打在香克斯的脸上，他先把路飞递给自己的大副，“本，你在就太ha……”话未尽也晕了过去。

头疼欲裂的感觉让他无法再睡下去，蒙奇.D.路飞发现自己在一个眼熟又陌生的地方醒来了。

“路飞，你还好吗？”拉基路还是一贯的乐呵呵模样。“你又掉水里了，你啊。”

“我没有死？这里是？”

“是船上哦。”

“香克斯呢？”路飞掀开身上的杯子，要下床。

“你别动，老大现在在休息，你也要好好休息。”拉基路压住路飞，让他重新躺下。

休息？

头越来越疼。

****“老大没事，现在他需要休息……”** **

是谁，是谁在他脑子里说这样的话？

“香克斯，我要见香克斯。”路飞推开拉基路，一路小跑到熟悉得不能再熟悉的船长室，却发现门外聚集了近乎全部的船员，大家都在等什么的样子。

香克斯出事了？

“香克斯怎么了。”路飞拉着离他最近的船员的衣角发问，那人却没有回答，只是撇过脸，不看他。

“喂，香克斯到底怎么了，告诉我啊。”

“路飞！”追过来的拉基路牵住路飞的手，“跟我回去。”

“我知道，香克斯的手没了。”路飞喃喃自语的声音并不小，全船船员都吃惊地望向他，他们不知道为什么路飞会知道，明明上船的时候，路飞的意识已经昏迷许久，而老大做手术前最后的话是别告诉他。

全员吃惊的还不止于此，在大家的注视下，扬言要做海上战士的小路飞，一颗颗眼泪从大眼睛里滚落出来，不怕痛不怕死的路飞在哭。

“是我的错，是因为我香克斯才会这样。”

旧事重来。

他不应该靠近香克斯，路飞看着窗外的太阳在想。

他做了很多的噩梦，他的梦都与海有关。

大海好冷，而窗外的阳光正好，桌上的日历显示的日期有些眼熟。

蒙奇.D.路飞今天决定上山。

山上没有海王类。

靠近风车村的科尔波山脉，地形的险峻和危险的动物拦住了一般行人，羊肠小径上只有路飞在冒险。

“哦哦哦”

一只巨脉蜻蜓叼走了一只小松鼠。

“哇哇哇”

一条森林蚺从树上悠闲地爬入河里，碗口粗的尾巴一甩水，泳得甚是优雅。

嗡嗡嗡，翅膀高速振动的声音不绝于耳，路飞抬起头看着参天树间时不时窜出几道黑影。

森林比他想象得有趣，虽然他看见猴子还是有一阵心里发毛。

蓝色从眼前飘过，速度不快不慢，路飞一愣，为什么森林里会有蓝色？

飞在他面前的是一只蝴蝶，周身是紫蓝色的，翅膀镶着一圈黑边，而最美的是翅面，翅面是不断转换的蓝色渐变，深蓝、湛蓝、浅蓝竟然在同一只蝴蝶身上出现了？林间漏下的光折射着点点白光，整个翅面犹如蔚蓝的大海上涌起朵朵白色的浪花。

是大海呢。

路飞想抓住那只蝴蝶，可当他一起这个念头，那只蝴蝶就如同有智慧一般，立马加快了振翅，飞得更高，让路飞够不到。

“等等呀。”路飞追逐着那只蝴蝶，一路往森林深处走去。

蝴蝶带走了路飞所有的注意力，所以当腿上一阵剧痛袭来的时候，路飞才发现地上竟然有一朵长着牙齿的花。

“小朋友，我劝你把那个蝴蝶给我。”

从一侧树林里走出一个男人，不是风车村常见的相貌。

“不要，那是我的。”路飞用另一只手盖住自己抓住的蝴蝶，试图后退。

“不听话的小孩是要吃苦头的哟。”那个男人伸出右手一握，而咬住路飞腿的花，竟然像人一样，暂时松开了嘴，然后咬得更狠了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”

山下风车村，玛琪诺内心突然有一种浓重的不安。

路飞今天没有来她这里，更奇怪的是好像大家从早上开始就没有人看到他了，明明天天都会在她的酒吧等着海贼们回来。

到底去哪里了呢？不会真的上山了吧，刚才那个人说得是不是真的？船长能找到路飞吗？

在山里用见闻色扫描着森林的香克斯不是很紧张，反而抽空想了想等会儿如果找到小家伙儿还在别扭怎么办，他提前回来本来想给路飞一个惊喜，没想到反而是路飞给了他一个惊喜，竟然不见了。

玛琪诺说他还在计较那天山贼的事。

玛琪诺刚才也说山上据说有山贼，很怕路飞出事。

该不是这小家伙儿要去找山贼算账吧？

“哎呀。”香克斯叹了口气，觉得自己就像是个发现自家孩子叛逆的老父亲。

“很吃惊吧，这是我的能力，我可以随时变出食人花，咬住一切。”说着，路飞就发现自己跌坐的地上竟然又长出了花，咬住了他第二只脚，他动弹不得。

那个男人慢慢靠近他，无惧他扑打的手，握住他的手，就把那只蝴蝶抢走了，又拿出一只空罐子装住。

“而且我可以感知食人花感知的一切，刚才我就发现了，你的味道和正常人不一样，是一种橡胶的味道。”那个男人捏住他的脸颊一捏，拉得无比长，“果然，你也是恶魔果实者，那么小的……橡胶人吗？”

“好痛，放手放手。”

“我本来只是为了这只蝴蝶而来，我是个宝藏猎人，专门找寻那些稀奇古怪的东西卖给贵族们品玩。没想到这么个小岛竟然还能买一送一。跟我走吧，你会是个好货的。”

“混蛋，你放开我。”那个男人没有理会路飞的喊叫，把他绑了个结结实实，准备等下扛走。

“放开我！！！！”

“别吵，你真的很聒噪。”男人抬手给了路飞一巴掌，从身上不知道什么地方掏出的破布塞住路飞的嘴巴。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”用脑袋撞着，似乎已经是路飞最后的挣扎了。

“不好意思，请留步一下。”有一个陌生的声音响起。

“谁？”

“请问你看到我家丢失的小朋友了吗？”

一个男人，带着剑，脸上是轻松的笑容，一头红发在阳光照耀下熠熠生辉。

路飞停止了挣扎。

_ 香克斯？ _

“哎呀，虽然我家小朋友有时候的确聒噪得我都想堵嘴，但是我不喜欢看见他真的被堵住，尤其是被陌生人。”

一剑劈来，带着无边煞气，那宝藏猎人赶忙撒手就地一滚才躲开那把地都砍裂的剑招。

“路飞你没事吧？”香克斯走了过去，挽了个剑花把路飞身上的绳子割断，把路飞嘴里的布也拿了出来。

摇了摇头，路飞只是看着香克斯，一脸复杂。

“乖，别和我闹别扭了，去旁边躲着。”

背对着路飞的香克斯看着眼前的小孩突然瞪大了眼睛，伸手想推他，却没有推动。

香克斯笑了，“你也太小瞧我了吧？”并不需要看见他也知道那直扑他而来的弩箭，没有转身，只是反手一挥。

三支箭都在射中人之前就被斩断，香克斯自己用眼睛确认了一遍路飞没事，才转过身正式瞧了一眼那男人。

“看你的打扮，是宝藏猎人？我可不记得宝藏猎人竟然还会偷小孩了。”

“他抢走了我的蝴蝶。”背后的路飞尖叫着，让香克斯忍不住想笑，原来进山是为了蝴蝶。

“你又是什么人。”那个男人很是谨慎，却也没有退缩，似乎并没有被香克斯吓到。

“路飞，去找个地方躲着。”香克斯重申了一次。

路飞听话地跑到一边儿的树林里，也没走多远，就是看着他们。

那个男人的身手并不弱，只是就算路飞也看得出来是香克斯占了上风。

香克斯好厉害。

凝神屏息观战的路飞听到了奇怪的声音，往上一看，好像是一群乌压压的蜜蜂？为什么朝他飞过来了，对了，刚才被香克斯打偏的弩箭好像射穿了蜂巢，蜜蜂来报仇了。

“哇哇哇哇哇哇”路飞怪叫的声音让香克斯有些分神，几乎就让那猎人的匕首近身割了一刀。

“你好像分神了。”

“不要紧，马上我就解决你。”香克斯的余光看见路飞越跑越远。

“那你现在又在看什么呢。”

战斗直觉告诉香克斯有哪里不对，可没等他反应过来，左边的树上竟然窜出一蛇似的东西，咬住了他的左胳膊，痛得他竟把格里芬扔出了手，咬合力之大让香克斯觉得自己胳膊好像要断了。

“你是恶魔果实者？”

该死，小瞧了他，那混蛋一直在隐藏实力。

“没错，我可自由操控花使用500公斤以内的咬合力，你的胳膊竟然没有立马断掉，你也很皮糙肉厚嘛。”

香克斯右手凝聚起一层武装色霸气，黑色的拳头就砸中那个食人花。

“我劝你最好不要，那个花死了会放出剧毒，立刻毙命哦，你要试一下吗？这可是我作为宝藏猎人行走江湖的杀手锏哦。”

那个男人笑得一脸灿烂，仿佛完全把香克斯看做死人一般，语带怜悯。

吼~

一声奇响无比的熊吼声响起，两个人都看向声源处，是路飞跑走的方向。

“哎呀，看来是刚才野蜂蜜吸引了这里大熊过来呢，你的小朋友本来我还想带走卖个好价。算了，本来就只需要它就可以。”猎人把那蝴蝶拿出来晃了一下，“至于你，留在这里吧，我先走一步了。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”路飞尖叫得越来越响。

该死。

香克斯闭眼想了一会儿，右手的武装色没有散去，心一狠他把自己的胳膊亲手打断。

胳膊的伤口没有想象中的痛，又或是刚才的痛已让大脑释放安慰剂。香克斯捡起地上的格里芬，加速冲向路飞身边。

大熊挥过来的掌带着风声呼啸而来，逃无可逃的路飞闭上了眼。

“路飞，趴下。”

_ 香克斯？ _

身体比大脑更先反应过来，路飞趴下了。

大熊死了。

香克斯站在不远处看着他，左胳膊滴着血。

世界乱了套。

一切回到原点。

海水真的很冷，在海上浮浮沉沉，空气中还有一丝血腥味。

刚刚山贼连人带船被海王类一口吞下，或许只有些许的肢体漏了出来吧。

路飞想了那五次的一切。

他会活下来，香克斯会失去左臂，无论他做什么。

香克斯马上就要来了。

不呼救、不挣扎，香克斯如果看不到他会怎么样呢？

蒙奇.D.路飞沉了下去。

当路飞身边的海水被血染到和香克斯的红发一样红的时候，路飞没有哭。

他看了太多次了。

反而是香克斯有点愣了，这应该是路飞的反应吗？还是吓傻了？

“为什么呢？为什么呢？”路飞大叫。

“因为……”香克斯还没说什么，路飞就开始嚎啕大哭，“为什么要这样救我呢？一次一次又一次，是我太弱了，所以重来多少次都不可以吗？”

香克斯：？？？？？哪里来的一次又一次？

香克斯带着人先游到岸边，然后指挥着路飞用他撕下来的衬衫布条绑死胳膊，先止血。

丢失一条胳膊是很痛，但是眼前的路飞似乎格外的不对劲。

“路飞你刚才在说什么？”

“我，我……”

“不要怕。”完好的右手有些别扭地抚摸着路飞的头。“我听着。”

“……为什么每一次都要这样救我呢？明明我一次都挽救不了你的手臂，香克斯我曾经看过五次你的胳膊没了，第一次……”

等到路飞抽抽噎噎地把梦中梦中梦中梦一一交代清楚之后，香克斯笑了。

“香克斯？”

“再问一次那个问题。”

“为什么每次都要这样救我呢？明明我一次都挽救不了……”

“因为我没有一次后悔要救你。”

香克斯的口气很认真，没有一点勉强的笑容。

****“** ** ****只是一只手啊，你没事了就好。** ** ****”** **

_曾经香克斯告诉过他的。_

_所以怎么会忘了呢？_

_香克斯心里真的觉得他比自己的手臂还重要_ 。

所以一切都是他无可挽救的事，大海的残酷远超过了他的想象，香克斯的好也远远超过了他的想象。

他不能上香克斯的船，他太弱小了，他还需要长大。

他要成为香克斯那样的人，不，是更好的人。

在香克斯决定要走的那一晚，蒙奇.D.路飞做了一个梦。

“很难过吧？”

“我的确很难过，不过我不会再叫你带我出海了。我决定靠自己当上海贼。”

“我又没说要带你走。”二十七岁的船长还像孩子似的吐着舌头挑衅。“你是不可能当上海贼的。”

“我会的，我会聚合一群不输给你的船员的伙伴，然后找到世界第一的宝藏。”

“我要成为海贼王！”

_ 我不会让你看错我的。 _

END


	3. 粗识姓名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 香克斯教路飞写自己的悬赏令。

“怎么了？路飞。”

历史学家合上自己的书，对已经盯着她看了好一会儿的船长发问。

原本猴子一样喜动不喜静的人竟然一动不动地看着她十来分钟，这可太不寻常了，又或许是因为路飞太无聊了。

妮可罗宾笑了笑，她想起了这一周的日常：

太过平静的海洋，没有来挑衅的海贼团，没有追着不放的斯摩格先生，没有误入求助的人类或动物，没有看到一个小岛，甚至连海王类都绝迹了。

而他们敬爱的船长大人船头钓鱼因为睡着掉下海里55次，试图去厨房帮（捣）忙（乱）被厨子踹出去32次，试图帮船医整理药材结果把全部分类搞得一团乱麻被乔巴泪眼婆娑用小蹄子撵出去也五六次，替弗兰奇全身上过漆，帮乌索普试验了很多纯粹搞笑的武器，拿布鲁克的小提琴锯过木头，自告奋勇要帮娜美浇橘子树却在追打海鸥的时候砸了好几根树枝，试图举起索隆的健身器材却一不小心把铁块扔进海里让全甲板的人都洗了个海水浴……

可以说路飞的无聊逼得连桑尼号都要化身船精灵来控诉了呢。

但是路飞没有动图书室。

大家都开笑话说，图书馆有结界能挡得住路飞兽的侵袭。

大家都认为他们的船长宁可无聊到神经混乱去冲浪也不会考虑读书的。

而现在，他们无聊得要死掉了的船长，在盯着她看书。

“太无聊了吗？想看书吗？还是要我给你讲冒险故事呢？”虽然大家好像从来没有问过路飞识字与否，但是贴心的历史学家还是决定做好两手准备。

摇了摇头，路飞像是猜到了罗宾的想法，主动告知答案，“我认识一些字，我可以自己看书。”

“那你需要我给你一本吗？”

“罗宾看书的时候很快乐。”路飞没有回答，还是看着罗宾，好像他只是来做对罗宾的表情观察的。

“嗯，看书很快乐。”妮可.罗宾垂下眼，注视着自己手里的书壳，伸手抚摸着，这并不是什么很珍惜的书，只是用来放松的闲书，可路飞说得不错，她在看书的时候是快乐的，可她无法向路飞解释这种快乐，自小生长在奥哈拉，读书识字于她就像是吃饭呼吸一样自然的事，人怎么解释为什么可以自在呼吸呢？

“那就好。”看起来路飞并不需要她的解释，咧嘴笑出标志性灿烂笑容就转身欲走。

“等等。”

“嗯？”

“你要和我一起看书吗？”罗宾发出一个邀请。

“好啊。”

罗宾在书柜里选了一会儿，挑了一本讲罗杰的书给路飞，她想或许她的船长会对海贼王的冒险故事感兴趣，不过她更可以肯定路飞比起看书了解更想的是自己去缔结新的海贼王传奇吧。

果不其然，路飞翻书之快几乎是让人觉得他是在拿书扇风，哗哗哗的书页一一倒下来，而一手撑脸的路飞脸上没有多余的表情。

仅仅过了一两分钟，罗宾就注意到路飞不动了，他的眼睛一直在注视着某一页。

“怎么了？”罗宾好奇地偏头看了一下路飞在看的东西，“是有不认识的字吗？”

这不应该，因为路飞在看的是一张旧悬赏令。

罗宾搜索记忆，她认出了悬赏令的时间线大概是海圆历1496年的爱特·沃尔海战之后，大败金狮子船队的罗杰海贼团赏金再一次提高，在他到达拉夫德鲁成为海贼王之前已经是风光一时无二的大海贼了，所以那张悬赏令数额也高得吓人。

不知道记者用什么方法竟然拍到了罗杰傲立在船头的照片，在风暴潮中，那个男人已有了后来海贼王的气势。

但是罗宾仔细一看，路飞的视线好像并不在罗杰身上，而是画面的左下角，哪里有什么呢？

路飞此时仿佛才发现罗宾在看着自己，他笑得更粲然，指着左下角：“罗宾你看，是香克斯。”

香克斯？红发香克斯吗？

罗宾仔细地看着路飞手指指着的地方，可她所能看见的只是黑乎乎的一团不知道什么东西。

“哎呀，是香克斯的帽子。”路飞提示了一句。

帽子？

罗宾先是抬头看了一下路飞，又试图在那黑乎乎的东西勾勒出草帽的形状。

说像似乎也不是很像，说不像但是路飞又如此肯定。

“香克斯说那是他最宝贵的帽子，我是绝对不会认错的。所以这是香克斯，香克斯曾经在罗杰船上，他说过的几十艘船瞬间沉入海底不是骗我的，真的有那么大的一场雨……”路飞兴奋极了。

“但是好像没有香克斯的悬赏令呢。”路飞在数完罗杰海贼团的悬赏令之后，声音低沉了下去，一脸的不高兴，“亏我从小就想知道。”

路飞和香克斯或者是香克斯帽子的故事，几乎全员都得听上好几遍，但是罗宾还是不太能明白什么叫从小想知道香克斯的悬赏令？

“我知道写字是从悬赏令开始的。”路飞甚少讲自己的事，但是当他突然讲起来的时候，罗宾也不介意多了解一下自己的船长。

风车村是个非常小的渔村，平静到没有任何大事，所以留下来的年轻人越来越少，孩子更是少得可怜，所以这个小岛上也没有学校。

最开始香克斯特别惊诧，为什么路飞一个六七岁孩子不管白天还是晚上【当然并不会太晚】都会待在酒吧，这孩子是个孤儿吗？

玛琪诺笑着告诉他，这孩子几乎是被百家看护长大的呢。

的确是个招人喜欢的孩子。

香克斯喝着酒，看着路飞毫不畏惧地在海贼团里窜来窜去，一会儿拉着这个，一会儿拿着那个，要听冒险故事，要学游泳，还要学打拳。

每天都仰着大大的笑容，简直像个小太阳，暖得每个刀口舔血的海贼都快速喜欢上他，香克斯并不是那个意外。

“香克斯，香克斯……”一路小跑过来的路飞又有什么新的大论要发表了。

“我决定了，我要和你们一起当海贼。”

“哦，不行哦。”

“为什么不行！！！我就要，大家都欢迎我的。”

“因为你还不会游泳，哪有海贼是旱鸭子的。”

“……”眉头紧皱的路飞似乎也找不到话反驳，不一会儿又振作了起来，“那现在香克斯就教我游泳吧。”

“不好。”

“为什么！！”

“因为，”香克斯睨了一眼酒吧外，小口地喝着酒，慢悠悠地说，“要下雨了。”

话音刚落，门外就是一阵噼里啪啦的雨点落地。

“啊——”路飞的怪叫似乎逗乐了全部人，酒吧里又是一阵欢声笑语，只有路飞一个人气鼓鼓，如同河豚般胀着脸。

“好啦，别那么不开心，我请你喝果汁？”香克斯接过玛琪诺递过的杯子。

“不要。”

“给我个面子？”香克斯笑嘻嘻地继续逗，路飞还是不买账，插手背过身体。

“我要游泳！！！！”

“那我给你讲故事做赔偿好不好？”

虽然还是没言语，但是香克斯眼尖地发现路飞早已竖起耳朵。

“给你讲个下大雨反而反败为胜的海贼故事吧……”香克斯放下酒瓶，理了理思绪，开始了自己的讲述。

“哇——”听完故事的路飞眼睛简直在放光了，“香克斯这是谁的故事。”

“是一个大海贼的故事。”香克斯淡淡的揭过了问题的答案。

“船长先生的故事每次都很惊心动魄呢，连我听了都忘了自己要干什么，一切都神奇得好像书里才会有的冒险传奇呢。”玛琪诺也加入了对话，似乎刚才也听得很津津有味。

“像冒险小说吗？说的也是呢。”香克斯想着自己曾跟着罗杰船长一路上天入海，若不是亲眼所见一切，恐怕连自己都要怀疑是不是小说了。

“我还要听，我还要听……”路飞拉着香克斯吵着再来一个。

“啊，说得我口干舌燥的，不说了不说了，想听故事，自己看书去。”

“可是我又看不懂。”

“……”香克斯没想到路飞竟然看不懂，这孩子不识字吗？

“我们岛上没有学校，路飞曾经跟我学过一段时间识字，但是我挺忙的中断了，大概路飞忘了吧。”玛琪诺解释了一下。

“不会识字又没什么，我还活得很好啊。”路飞似乎一点也不在意。“所以给我讲大海贼的故事嘛，讲选上零也可以，刚才大家在说你们在打败了一个什么选上零的东西。”

“嗯？”香克斯努力理解了一下，“是悬赏令吧？”

他们回到这个村子之前的确打败了一个来挑衅的三脚猫，那个自不量力的家伙似乎还特别自满自己的悬赏令的样子，好像他们谁会怕一样。

香克斯回忆到这里，忍不住笑了起来，这个最弱的海，真是太多井底之蛙了。

“什么是悬赏令？”路飞歪着头学着香克斯的发音。

“悬赏令啊。”香克斯有点头疼怎么解释，却在四处张望的时候看到了一个东西。

“有了，我给你看一下。”香克斯从披风下摆里掏出了一个纸团，这是打败那个三脚猫之后，他顺手用来擦剑上血迹的悬赏令，擦完一扔竟然还一直粘在披风下面。

把那张邹巴巴的纸摊平之后，香克斯指给路飞看，“这就是悬赏令，上面最大的是那家伙的长相，下面是他的名字，他叫，算了，不重要不用学，下面这行字是生死不论，这串是数字，你认识数字吧，个，十，百，千，万，十万，百万，这是三百万，这是说抓住这个人不管死活去海军那里可以领三百万的奖励，悬赏令是海军对海贼发出的通缉，这样很多人就会为了钱来打败你，所以海贼在海上可是面对很多很多的敌人的，所以你要是跟我出海了，要被很多人打的。”

“我才不怕呢。”

“是吗。”

“当然是，我会证明的。”路飞抓起悬赏令，气呼呼的大喊，“我也会有悬赏令的。”

听到路飞天真的话，酒吧里的海贼们又爆发一阵大笑。

“你们这群家伙！！！”路飞被笑声气得不停跺脚，滑稽模样却让笑声更加大，香克斯更是狂笑到捂住肚子。

“好啦好啦，来。”香克斯伸手把闹别扭的小男孩捞了过来，让他再次坐上椅子，“会写自己的名字吗？”

“当然会。”声音却透着底气不足。

“写给我看吧。”香克斯把自己的杯子推了过去，里面还有点没喝完的酒。

“写就写！”路飞伸手沾湿自己的手指，就开始在木质酒桌歪歪扭扭写下自己的名字。

“字还真丑啊，嗷，别打人。”香克斯抓住路飞还想捶他的左手，继续点评“不过也算写对了，还会写其他字吗？”

“……”一阵尴尬的沉默，香克斯知道答案了。

“想知道我的名字怎么写吗？”

路飞点点头。

“看着，”香克斯放开对路飞的桎梏，左手沾上酒，一笔一划地写下香克斯，就写在刚才路飞的名字旁边。

“你要不要写一遍？来，试试。”

路飞再次沾湿自己的手指，可是在他仿着香克斯的写法的时候，桌上的名字因为酒水不够多而挥发了，他并没有写完。

香克斯也发现了，于是用自己的左手握住路飞的右手，带着他写，“虽然你不是左撇子，但是也熟悉一下笔顺吧。跟着我写。”

香克斯的手几乎完全把路飞的手包住，一笔一划写得极稳，路飞第一次发现自己的字也可以不歪扭。

香克斯的名字并不难写，写过几遍之后，路飞就已经可以自己写了。然后香克斯又把他扔到地上的悬赏令捡了起来，然后再次握住路飞的手，操控着手指沾水，在悬赏令上划去那个海贼的名字，香克斯带他写出的字是蒙奇.D.路飞。

“如果将来你有了悬赏令，就是这样被印在上面。”香克斯的话里带着笑意，浅淡的笑容让原本就好看的脸变得更加迷人，路飞偷瞄到旁边抹盘子的玛琪诺悄悄挡住了自己变红的脸颊。

“你懂了吗？”

香克斯没料到路飞没回答，而是挣开他的手，用所剩不多的水在刚才润湿的路飞之名，下面重写了一行香克斯。

“香克斯的悬赏令是这样的吗？”

“啊，是更正式的，不过也差不多。”

“那么香克斯也是大海贼了？”

“大概吧。不过钱的确是比这家伙多多了。”

“我要学。”

“学什么？”

“我要学写字。”路飞的神色极为认真。

“学来写悬赏令吗？”香克斯发现自己面对路飞就没有停止笑意的时刻，这个孩子是真的很有趣。

那个时候，他们谁都没有料到，因为连续三天的梅雨，路飞竟然真的粘着他学了很久的写字。

“不过我从来没有看过香克斯的悬赏令。”路飞用这句话结束了自己的讲述。

海上皇帝自成一派势力，自然海军没有胆量发布四皇之一的通缉令吧。

那一日，妮可罗宾如此猜测着。

不久之后，四皇的悬赏令随着送报鸟传遍整个伟大航路诸处。

四皇之一，红发香克斯

悬赏金额40亿4890万贝里

“┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~我就知道香克斯果然是大海贼啊。”

END


	4. 成为四皇吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了找到你的灵魂伴侣，成为四皇吧XDDDD
> 
> 灵魂标记的二设：成年后出现或成年前遇见后出现灵魂标记，但是必须是对方已经有的东西才能成为灵魂标记。

“老大，值得吗？”  
“值得。”  
“可是老大你的灵魂印记都丢了。”  
虽然是如此重要的事，但是似乎没有人在着急，而香克斯本人尤其不着急，甚至还在招呼着船员来扔记录指针，看下一个方向走哪，反正四海都很安全，走哪都可以去。  
“没事，我都已经看了十多年了，那个草帽我闭着眼睛都能画，实在不行，来个人给我纹右手上也可以。”  
“……这并不是问题的关键。关键是我们船上没有纹身的，不，关键是你为什么要把那个帽子给了路飞。”  
香克斯停了一下，赞同地点了点头，在习惯性摸帽子却只能摸到头发的时候他也觉得，似乎做了一个很大的改变啊。  
“别用那种眼神看着我，我不是恋童癖，我只觉得虽然很像，但是不可能是我这顶吧，何况如果是这顶，我早就会喜欢上罗杰船长了。”  
“没说那是定情信物……”  
“那你还说。”  
红发海贼团里只要教过路飞游泳的，下水捞过路飞的，给喝到晕过去的路飞摁过肚子的人，几乎人人都能确定路飞不是老大的灵魂伴侣，倒不是歧视对方小，只是全身干干净净的连个胎记都没有，唯一有点不一样的只有自己划出的疤痕。  
“老大你没想过你的灵魂伴侣可能也有草帽标记吗，毕竟你也戴了十多年不是吗？那是你最重要的帽子，你说的。如果对方在找你，如果对方看见了路飞。”  
“…………”  
红发海贼团的海贼们今天也在看老大笑话呢。  
“你们别把老大吓得要跳海，安心啦，老大现在的称号不是红发吗？如果是最显著的特征怎么也不至于是草帽。”贝克曼出来打了个圆场，也加入了话题，“不过我也原本以为那顶帽子是引向你找到灵魂伴侣的道具，现在看起来，不是了。”  
“所以，茫茫大海与其去找别人，不如等别人来找我啊。”香克斯倒是迅速想开了，之前十几年有标记都没找到，那有标记也没什么用啊。  
“那么老大，你要怎么让自己显眼起来呢？”  
“成为海贼王怎么样。”  
噗噗噗噗噗，好几个喝着酒的船员都喷了，似乎完全没想到老大这一惊人之语。  
从开始招募船员以来就一直标榜自由与快乐的老大竟然？？？  
“罗杰船长下船之后，给我们传来的消息里提到的露玖小姐身上的标记是海贼王，所以飞快就确定了是对方。所以，独一无二不就是可以够突出了吗？”  
“然后十年后，小路飞就出来挑战老大了。然后老大打败了他还得给他解释，小路飞啊，我得待在这里找老婆，所以位置不可以让给你。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”全船都在疯狂爆笑，似乎完全无视了香克斯的嘟囔“哪有那么逊，37岁还找不到。”  
“好啦好了，别笑了，也别扔指针了，往伟大航路走，去新世界。”

  
等到香克斯成为四皇之后，在东海某个小岛的某座山里，淋湿的哥哥带着弟弟躲在山洞里，指挥着弟弟脱下衣服，靠近火堆晾干。  
“路飞，你背上好像有什么？”  
“啊？帮我看看嘛。”  
“好像不是小虫子，是字吗？”  
遗憾的是识字不多的兄弟俩好像都没有发现那是什么。  
而红发海贼团更是不知道，四皇的标记出现在一个尚未出海的孩子身上。

  
“老大，我觉得你的灵魂伴侣可能有点傻。”  
“就算不是海贼王，四皇，四选一怎么着也应该能选中年轻的老大你啊。”  
“………………”  
“喂老大，别用喝酒逃避问题啊！！！！！”

END


	5. voice in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代paro
> 
> 香克斯是个小说家，然后他写不出来了……

雪白的word屏幕看久了竟然也会异变，仿佛有张沉默的脸在对着他无声嘲讽。  
拿起笔，原稿纸上却落不下一个字。  
到底该写什么。  
来个人告诉他吧。

出租屋里，空气都被太阳晒得肉眼可见似的，燥极了，老风扇没有增加多少凉意反而因为老旧发出了不堪使用的嘎吱声。  
当久违的风吹起一角窗帘，窗外的太阳光像是终于找到了可乘之机，兀的就射了进来，极快地晒遍了靠窗书桌堆着的小书架，又随窗帘的下坠暗了下去。  
空无一人的小房间里，只有躺在榻榻米的一个青年，还有一个放着新闻的小电视。

电视里的主持人在说着些什么，香克斯像是听见了又像没有，有种奇怪的邈远，那个人说的一切抓不住他。  
抓住他的是房租和生活费，想起前两天看见的存款余额，香克斯长叹了一口气，当真是一文钱难倒英雄汉，再写不出东西，大概只能去打短工了。  
每天下午的时候还能听见间或从门口传来的小孩声音，那孩子似乎是邻居太太家刚刚学游泳的小朋友，所以每天都活力十足地喊着：“妈妈，妈妈，快点走。”  
急促的哒哒脚步声跑过过道，那对母子从没注意过香克斯虚掩的门扉里每天都发生了什么。

其实，可笑的是并没有发生什么。  
只是自由职业者，自由的失业，自由的被虚无抓住。  
写的稿子被杂志社毙，无法把握住现下的热点，好像突然失去了对世界的感知力。  
世界被坍缩成小小的一方，只剩他的房间。

写不出来。  
被这个事实压住的香克斯，失业了。

  
在射击俱乐部做教练的老友耶稣布十天前极力邀请他去打几靶舒舒压，原本他也觉得是自己压力太大了，可当他拿起枪时，摆好早就会的射姿，远处的胸环靶消失了，那一圈又一圈的线在他的视野里旋转，他听不见声音，也看不清方向。  
“香克斯？香克斯？”  
“香克斯！”叫醒他的是一巴掌。  
耶稣布在对他大喊大叫：“你发什么疯？你拿着的不是模拟激光枪……”

对啊，他疯了吗？

  
咕~~~~~~~~~  
肚子响起不合时宜的叫声，香克斯揉了一下，却连爬起来喝水的动力都欠奉，多久之前吃的上一顿他也记不得了。  
热，浑身懒洋洋的，闭上眼睛却睡不着。

“香克斯，香克斯，香克斯。”好像又有幻听了，谁在叫他吗？似乎并不会。

咚咚轻敲的声音没有持续多久，有人闯了进来。  
“天啊。”高昂突兀的女声才触发了香克斯一点警觉，他扭头，勉力撑开自己的眼皮，看见玛琪诺捂住自己的嘴，一脸震惊地看着他的方向。  
“玛琪诺？”轻飘的声音好像是在确认什么。  
“对，是我，香克斯你还好吗？我很久没有看到你下楼了，我就上来看看？”  
听到玛琪诺的关心，香克斯笑了几声，有点别扭的把自己的身体撑了起来，盘成半坐的姿势，“我还活着呢，别担心。”  
绕着房间走了好几圈都没有发现有水的玛琪诺，蹲下自己，和香克斯平视，“香克斯告诉我，你还有意识吗？为什么你的房间连水没有了都不补充？”  
“………………”  
这并不是多重要的事，不是吗？  
“你在这里好好坐着，我下去给你买点水，你别晕过去好吗？你想吃点什么，我也会带回来的。”  
“…………”  
不必了，可拒绝的声音没有在客人离开之前说出口。

该死的。

“玛琪诺，我并没有事。”香克斯还在挣扎，他并不希望在玛琪诺心里留下自虐的形象，对面的人面上仍是如常的温柔，没有骂他，甚至还帮他把一次性筷子掰开了，只是眼睛一直盯着他，还带着些许的不赞同。  
“船长先生，你忘了吗。”玛琪诺叹息了一声。  
船长是一句暗语，是十三岁香克斯未竟的梦想，他曾想出海看世界之大，他向所有认识的人宣告自己的未来职业，他要徜徉于世界诸海，他会是一名船长。  
然而，当香克斯在千载难逢的修学旅行中得到传奇船长罗杰的赏识，被带上船长长见识之后，香克斯发现了世界对自己的一个恶意：

他晕船。

是的，他晕船。

噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

从幼儿园开始就和香克斯一直同校同班互掐互怼的恶友巴基看到香克斯晕船之后爆发了惊天的笑声，从此以后致力于在每个场合大叫“这可是船长香克斯啊，哎呀船长你怎么晕过去了。”

对此，香克斯攥紧了拳头揍了好几次人，得了三四次全校通报。

他的拳头是硬的，内心却一片迷茫。

“香克斯同学？”安静的天台突然有人在叫他。

上课期间，又被他上了锁的天台为什么会出现别人？不可能的。

香克斯抓了一把头发，像是要把幻听甩出去似的甩了几甩头，继续侧身躺着。

“香克斯同学！！”

声音还越来越大了，近乎是在吼了。

该死的，他可是在逃学啊。万一被巡查的老师听见就惨了。

香克斯四处张望一下，找寻声源。却发现是后面那栋楼上，一个女生在逃生梯那里对他喊？

玛琪诺，校刊编辑，是香克斯的学姐。自从香克斯随便一投稿之后就迷之看好香克斯的文学素养，多次追着香克斯问有没有兴趣开个专栏。

“没有，你到底要我说几遍？”  
他的声音并不好听，脸上厌恶的神情几乎路人全都看得出，不少人在对他指指点点，仿佛他是抛弃女友的渣男。

“但是你的海贼故事真的很有趣啊，像是”完全没有被拒绝打击到的玛琪诺脸上仍然带着光。“让人像是看见了大海…………”

看见大海？

呵，真是恶心的形容。

香克斯没有回复，继续往前走。

“我知道你晕船。”

香克斯攥紧了拳头，他还是无法……

“去不了真正的海上，为什么不可以在文字的海洋里扬帆起航，你明明可以做到带人出海的，你不是船长吗？”

“船长先生，你为什么要抛弃你的大海？”

* * *

“在文字里扬帆起航吗？”香克斯自然还记得当年的话，正是如此才十分讽刺不是吗？他走上了文字之路，可他的“大海”枯竭了。

他写不出来了，他的船触礁了。

他扬帆起航过，在玛琪诺面前，现在又在她的注视下发现船的沉没，她知道了。

“不必说我，你也没有继续啊。”

不应该，他不应该说这句话的，玛琪诺因为家庭原因才会在毕业之后去开酒吧的，他明明知道这一点，可是香克斯忍不住。

用左手掩住半张脸，香克斯的道歉近乎哽咽了，“对不起……我不是故意的。”

一只手把他的左手从脸上拿了下来，视野里的玛琪诺还是笑着，一如往常的温柔，她说：“我不是来看船长先生的笑话的，香克斯，我只是来看看你而已。”

“香克斯，你知道吗？大海是永远不会枯竭的，所以这才是海洋。”

像是有偷心术的魔法，玛琪诺为什么会知道他心里那些不可说的暗昧心思？

“我永远记得，你曾让我看见大海……”

玛琪诺没有停留太久，用她的话来说就是“酒吧可不能闭馆太久。”，可香克斯知道她是为了体谅自己现在满心的复杂估计不想聊天，毕竟这才中午后不久，哪还需要做生意。

玛琪诺经年的相信，虽然震惊却更增加了心头的沉重，有人如此期待竟比没有人期待更让人难受。

或许还是不甘心吧，为什么如此束手束脚呢？

“香克斯先生，现在图书可是买家市场啊，你得懂顾客想看什么。”在毙掉稿件若干次之后，有人对他如此说。

选题、人气度、热点现象，出一本书他要考虑那么多人的想法，可他自己的想法在哪里呢？

他抱着文件袋走在街上，街上熙熙攘攘，无数人和他擦肩而过，没有人和他说话，商厦外屏放着不同的广告，人海深深，香克斯感受到了第一次上船的晕眩。

“畅销书籍是作者和读者的共鸣。”这是谁告诉他的呢？香克斯忘了。

有商家的外放音乐漫了出来，那首歌恰好香克斯知道，英国乐队Dalmatian Rex and the Eigentones的《世界上最孤独的鲸鱼》，一头叫Alice的鲸鱼因为发声频率是独有的52赫兹，不在寻常的鲸鱼频率，Alice的一生都没办法和同类沟通，但是她从来没有放弃过歌唱，直到死亡。

回家之后，香克斯开始失眠。

“愚蠢的鲸鱼。”香克斯也不知道为什么自己又想起了前段时间的想法，他的喉咙出奇的渴，拿起玛琪诺带过的瓶装水，咕咕咕大口灌下。

* * *

不累不累不累不累~~~  
香克斯的手机来电铃声也不知道是哪个天纵奇才的小伙伴给改的，不同于寻常的铃铃铃，而是近乎嘲讽的不累，拜托，电话多了起来只能说明他的工作要约不断，哪来的不累？

香克斯没想接，但是对方太顽强了，总是在响。

响得架势仿佛桌子上的手机要跳起来砸到香克斯脸上。

好烦。

香克斯决定一接起来就骂人。

“喂！”  
“你好，我要大份骨肉相连30串，大份翅桶，嗯嗯嗯，要不要再来一个培根鸡腿重磅肉霸堡呢？”  
一个小鬼在他恶狠狠喷出“你打错电话了”之前，就语速流畅地点了一份全是肉的外卖订单。  
“我家的地址是…………”  
“等等！！！！你闭嘴，听我说。”香克斯急忙打断对方的自报家门。  
“虽然我也不知道你是怎么打错电话的，但是我告诉你！我！这！不是饭店！懂了吗？！”  
“那你有肉吗？”  
肉？香克斯看了一眼被玛琪诺带来的便当，里面倒是有天妇罗炸虾之类的。  
“天妇罗炸虾我也喜欢的。”  
“诶？你怎么知道的？”  
“叔叔你说了呀。”  
“…………叔叔？”今年才二十几岁的小年轻香克斯被打击到了。  
“虽然我喜欢吃肉，但是炸虾也可以吃哦，叔叔你也送过来吧。我家的地址是……”  
“你给我等一下！！！我的虾为什么要送给你？不对，我都说了我不是送外卖的吧？”  
“你为什么不给我吃肉？”委委屈屈的小男孩声音透过话筒传过来，让人几乎可以靠声音想象一只小狗在脚边嗷呜嗷呜，你怎么能忍心踢小狗呢？  
“…………”因为那是我的虾，而我根本不认识你。

深吸了一口气，香克斯平复心里微妙的愧疚感，把声音放柔，声速放慢，再次重申：“听好了，不是【哥哥】不给你虾吃，是……”

咕——

肚子不争气的在这个时候又响了起来，空旷的房间里还挺响的，仿佛有意识在抗议主人的不进食，故意让香克斯难堪来着。

“哈哈哈哈，原来你饿了，那虾就留给你吃吧。”那个小鬼听见了。

“谢……”及时把剩下的字眼吞了下去，香克斯恨不得甩自己一巴掌，默念着：冷静啊香克斯，你不能被陌生小鬼头带歪了思路。

“我知道饿的感觉很不好受，所以香克斯你要好好吃饭呀。”

“你为什么会知道我的名字？”

“你刚才自己说的。”

“…………”该说这小孩的听力实在太好，还是怀疑因为独自一人太久，他已经不知道默念的音量该多大了？

“饿了的话，肚子里就会有小虫子在咬你的肉哦，狠狠地咬你的胃哦，然后喉咙里还会有酸酸的感觉…………”不知道为什么，香克斯还真就被这陌生孩子的两句话勾起了对饥饿导致的胃酸反流的记忆，那真的很难受。

本来不想进食的香克斯鬼使神差地捡起筷子，拾取一块炸虾送进嘴里。

冷掉的面衣其实并不怎么好吃，没有了刚炸好的酥脆还带着放久了的冷，但是或许他真的饿了吧，香克斯咀嚼得有点快，囫囵几口就吃完了一只。

“呐，香克斯，炸虾好吃吗？”电话里的小孩还在追问，听力果然很好。

香克斯没有回答，但是也没有挂掉电话，就这样，在一个陌生孩子的耳边他在进食。

这顿饭不算太快也不算太慢吃完，吃完香克斯才惊讶地发现电话竟然还没有挂，那个孩子听到他不再进食之后第一瞬间就出声了：“香克斯，你不饿了吧，那就太好啦。”

欢快的声音里的关心太过明显让香克斯几乎不适应，为什么这个孩子在关心他？

突然，另一个念头袭击了香克斯的大脑，刚才这孩子似乎是在点餐，所以这个孩子还饿着吗？他怎么一直不挂电话呢？难道不知道其他外卖的电话？  
“小鬼，你是不是不知道其他外卖的电话？你知道自己打错电话了吗？你还饿着吗？”  
“嘻嘻嘻嘻，其实我不饿啦。虽然有肉吃也很好，但是我没有香克斯你那么饿哦。”  
“那你为什么要打电话？”  
“因为家里只有我一个人，我想叫东西吃，然后他们就会和我聊天了。”  
“………………”该死的，这个孩子怎么一点警戒心都没有？怎么那么快就交代了自己的情况，还好他刚才没有把家庭地址报出来。  
“听着，孩子，如果不饿就不要随便叫外卖让别人去自己家，在没有爸爸妈妈的陪伴的时候，尤其不能这样做，听到了吗！！！也不能对陌生人说起自己的家庭住址，更不能告诉陌生人，家里只有一个人，不然坏人就要上门带走你了。”  
“可是我刚才已经知道香克斯的名字了呀。”  
“………………这不算什么，我也可能是坏人，你记住了。”  
“嘻嘻嘻才不会呢，香克斯的声音不是坏人。”  
“你怎么知道呢！！！！”香克斯几乎要被这份轻信给气到了。  
“因为我听得出来呀。”那孩子的声音坦然得像是说了一个真理，轻松得甚至带了几分香克斯你好笨这都要我解释的意味。  
“…………”

这孩子太容易相信人了。  
不知道为什么，香克斯就很害怕这样的孩子会被伤害，他迫切地想要让那个孩子知道事情的严重性。

“香克斯在家干什么呢？”那个孩子就像一个朋友一样在寒暄。  
香克斯觉得自己的焦虑又快要发作了。  
右手攥紧又松开，攥紧又松开。  
“香克斯？”  
“我，我……”嘴像是被谁上了锁，香克斯发现自己无法说出来。  
“香克斯？”那个孩子还是在叫他。  
“我是个失败的作家。”声音里全是苦涩，香克斯第一次承认自己的人生。  
“什么是作家？”  
“写故事给别人看的人。”考虑到对方的年纪，说起来，这个孩子多少岁了呢？香克斯给了一个低幼版解释。  
“哇哇，那香克斯你可以告诉我，我前天做梦看见的故事结尾是什么吗？有一个小男孩特别想上一个大叔的船，然后家里人都在反对，然后那个大叔就自己出海了，然后还有和鲨鱼搏斗的戏份…………”小男孩嘴快，一下子叽里咕噜一大段话就来到了香克斯耳边。  
而这份剧情的概括，只能让香克斯想问这孩子是在看《老人与海》儿童版吗？什么男孩，大叔，鲨鱼的。  
“…………香克斯知道结局是什么吗？”男孩的声音里充满期待。  
“……………”我怎么知道，我从来没有涉猎过儿童文学啊，何况这是你的梦啊！！！  
“香克斯不知道吗？那香克斯在写什么？”

一箭穿心的发问。

“香克斯？”

“……鲸鱼……”呢喃出这两个字，香克斯的嘴背叛了香克斯的心。

无法共鸣的鲸鱼最终是要死去的。

“鲸鱼的故事吗？”男孩的声音兴奋了起来，“我也做梦梦见了一个鲸鱼的故事哦，那个鲸鱼好大好大好大的，像一个岛屿那么大呢，然后如果进入它的肚子里，还有人呢，还有房子呢。”

呵，香克斯轻笑了一声，匹诺曹的故事吗？这孩子还真看了不少的书呢。

“然后那个人告诉我，那个鲸鱼生病了呢。”

“那个人怎么会告诉你呢？”

“因为进入它肚子里的船是我的呀，我是船长。”

那个孩子说，我是船长。

“然后白头发的爷爷说，那个鲸鱼在等他的同伴，所以他做了很多让自己痛苦的事，他在嚎叫，他在撞山，因为他在等自己的伙伴。”

那个孩子说，鲸鱼在等他的同伴。

香克斯觉得耳鸣又在卷土重来。

“香克斯，香克斯，香克斯你听得到吗？你要大——呼吸哦，长长地吸一口气，再呼出来。”

等到香克斯无意识按照指令照做之后，才惊觉自己刚才焦虑发作，过度呼吸了。

这个孩子为什么知道？

“我妈妈是护士哦，她曾经逛街的时候告诉过我，如果听到有人在很急促的呼吸，一定要好好注意，然后尽量让他/她的呼吸恢复正常。”

真是个聪明又善良的孩子。

他喜欢这孩子，香克斯心想。

“谢谢你。”真心实意的道谢。

“诶？”

“可以告诉我，你的名字吗？”

“名字吗？路飞，我叫路飞。”

那个下午，香克斯和路飞聊到了晚饭的时间，聊到手机没电。

  
“拜拜，香克斯。”  
“拜拜，路飞。”

挂断电话之后，香克斯有些不舍得，这孩子让他久违的开心起来了但这只能是一个阴差阳错的奇迹吧。

让香克斯出乎意料的是第二个下午，当时钟走过三点，他的手机就响了起来。

“香克斯！！！”路飞的声音还像昨天一般元气满满。  
“路飞？你怎么又打错电话了？”  
“不是哦，是我就想找香克斯啊。”  
“找我？”  
“对呀，我在家里好无聊的，爸爸妈妈爷爷都出门了。”  
“…………”香克斯实在难以想象为什么这家人那么心大，又又把孩子一个人扔在家里，路飞才七岁吧，这应该算虐待吧？可惜不知道地址，不然就打电话举报了。

  
在香克斯的反反复复念叨下，路飞才停止了自报家门的行为，所以香克斯也不知道路飞住在哪里。

“香克斯我昨天又做了一个梦哦，这是小人族和一个巨人在打架哦…………”  
“哦？是什么样的？”香克斯笑着接了下去，心里怀疑了一下是不是格列佛的故事，但是，路飞的故事永远不同于任何的故事。  
“小人族哦，他们有个公主被巨人抓住了，那个公主很可怜的，然后去救公主的500小人们也被抓住做奴隶呢，然后我…………”路飞在说着故事，香克斯听着。

  
是了，路飞的故事是他作为船长的冒险，在每个岛上都遇见了稀奇古怪的故事。  
那个孩子就像不会停的泉眼，不停地汩汩涌水。

“路飞船长这次也是英勇无畏的英雄呢。”听完波澜壮阔的小人国复仇记，香克斯由衷的赞叹了一句。

“我不是英雄哦，我只是船长，我只是在帮自己的朋友而已。”

“嗯？为什么不是英雄？”香克斯好奇。

“嗯，有人告诉我，做英雄是要把肉分享给其他人，可我不想分肉给别人。”  
、  
噗，被单纯又孩子气的理由逗得忍俊不禁的香克斯追加了一个问题：“嗯~原来路飞那么喜欢肉啊，那会分享给我吗？”

一向嘴快的孩子，这次却沉默了相当久的时间。

“路飞？”香克斯原以为路飞是把电话挂断了，却不料对方惨兮兮的回复，像是要哭了似的，“我喜欢肉，也喜欢香克斯，我想不出来。”

噗哈哈哈哈哈，这次香克斯再也忍不住，大笑起来。

“路飞你啊，真是个有趣的孩子。”

“有机会见面的话，我给你带超大份的肉。”

“诶诶诶，香克斯，我现在就要，我的地址是……”

“等等，我们说好的。”

“好吧，我不说啦。”

  
这是第二日。

第三日，路飞讲了一个巨人眼里的小花园故事，那里有一对一生都在竞争的巨人，亦敌亦友，失去了任何一个，剩下的人都不会开心，他们没有输赢，只有并肩的畅快。

路飞船长如此总结着，“有了对方，才不会寂寞吧。”

是的。

香克斯太懂那种没有人共鸣的痛苦了，也知晓了有一个可以理解你的人的快乐。

多么可耻啊，他在一个七岁的孩子身上看到了自己。

出海，见识世界之大，遇见无数稀奇古怪的人事，畅快，自在，那就是大海。

这不就是他的梦想吗？

第四、第五、第六、第七日，路飞讲完了自己的梦，香克斯提起了笔。

“路飞，你想听我的故事吗？”  
“好啊。”

* * *

  
“ _香克斯，你知道吗，你的文字仿佛可以让人看见大海…………”十年前，学姐如此对他说。_  
 **“香克斯，你知道吗，不会枯竭的才叫大海。”七日前，学姐再次告诉他。**

是了，他知道大海是什么了，路飞的故事里全是大海。

* * *

半年后，香克斯的书出了。

是他之前从未涉猎过的青少年冒险故事，主角是一个十七岁的海贼在大海贼时代崛起的故事。

书一炮而红，连登畅销书榜55周。

“香克斯先生，恕我直言，请问您书里是不是有个bug啊，为什么那么厉害的红发海贼会在一片如此孱弱的海里为了一个七岁孩子失去了自己的左臂？太不合理了吧？”  
“因为对红发来说，路西比一条胳膊重要。”  
签售会上，香克斯毫不介意地为主角代言心事。  
“非常感谢香克斯先生创造了如此有趣的一个故事，我读了三遍呢，我非常想上红发的船！！！但是我也有个小小的疑问。请问您在初版、再版甚至再再版里的序言都提到了灵感来源是来自于一个小朋友，请问您这个小友是谁呢？”这个问题一问，后面排队的队伍也开始骚乱起来，好像大家都很想听这个问题的答案。  
“我那个小友啊，让我看见了一片大海。”香克斯的答案语焉不详，只是脸上的笑意却是越来越浓的。

前四个月，他一直保持着下午三点和路飞煲电话粥的习惯，甚至于在写到不顺畅之处的时候更是直接和路飞讨论了起来。虽然这话听起来荒谬，可是他喜欢和路飞聊天，和路飞聊天就像和那个宣言要做船长的自己聊天一样，大海就在脑子里，那里没有束缚，没有应该怎么做。

两个月前，他和出版社交接，一切精力扑在自己的第一本书上，而路飞竟然刚好也要去补课了，天啊，路飞要补课，香克斯想想就忍不住想笑呢。  
他们中断了每天的仪式，但是香克斯从来没有忘记过路飞。

* * *

  
“路，你替我查一个人好不好？”春风得意的香克斯终于忙完了自己的事，他找到了自己的技术宅学弟拉基路，语气凝重得像是要进行什么违法行为。

“啊？”

“我曾经和一个人通话了三个多月，嗯，应该是三个月零九天。但是我现在打过去发现根本打不通是空号。”

“嗨，说不定人家换号了。”

“问题是我去营业厅查询的时候，这个号已经停了一年了，那么我前几个月在和谁聊天？”

“呵呵，哥你真厉害，和哪个小情人玩人鬼情未了呢。”拉基路嘴里开着玩笑，心下却不以为然，只觉得大概是什么数据崩坏了导致结果如此，香克斯不会骗人的，他肯定和什么人聊过了。

打开电脑，拉基路开始入侵香克斯所用的营业商的系统。

奇迹发生了。

不对，bug发生了。

系统里真的没有香克斯的通话记录。

“我就说我的话费从来没有超过。”香克斯又补充了一个证据。

“哥，你真的遇鬼了啊。”

“去你的。”

香克斯不信鬼神，路飞的存在是那么的鲜明，那声音像还是留在耳边一样。

路飞一定是存在的。

“抱歉香克斯先生，我们的确没有查到你嘴里的路飞少年。”私家侦探得出了一个不妙的结论。

很奇怪不是吗？

为什么一个孩子能每天三点到五点都能闲下来打电话？他不需要上学吗？

为什么一个孩子可以想出那么多的故事？

为什么通讯录的电话记录没有了呢？

为什么路飞总是想告诉他家的地址，自己却从来没有听到过，真的是因为自己的阻止吗？

为什么路飞打电话的时候，从来没有任何人来打扰过呢？所有的人际交往似乎都在路飞时间以外的时段。

难道，这个孩子是他脑子里的幻想吗？

“香克斯，你还好吗？”在接待室，责任编辑贝克曼眼带担忧地问着他，他来杂志社是来商量第二本书的，但是他似乎出了点问题，“你的脸色很不好，身体还康健吗？”  
“我，我有个灵感来源。”香克斯犹豫了半刻，开口讲述。  
“是是是，你的小心友，你说了无数遍了，他还好吗？”贝克曼松了口气，他还以为香克斯出什么事了。  
“我，我找不到他了。”  
“啊？”

“您好，您第一次来咨询室，我先告诉您一些与您重要的事，首先您在这里说的所有事情我都将替您保密，非得您的允许我不会泄露任何事，我尊重您的隐私权。再次，我们的咨询是有时间限制的，一般为四十五分钟到一个小时之间，每一次的咨询…………”

香克斯坐在心理咨询室，无法放松，这并不是心理医生的错。

医生已经极力在理解他的茫然：他所坚信的一个人不存在于这个世界。  
可医生不会替他做出决定，只是告诉香克斯建议转诊精神科。

可喜可贺的是，就测试结果来说，他不存在边缘性人格障碍和解离性人格分裂。

那么，路飞去哪了呢？

他疯了吗？  
在小小的一方天地里，香克斯感觉自己回到了半年多以前，世界对他失去了吸引力。

  
香克斯，香克斯，香克斯。

他总觉得还能听到路飞在叫他似的。

“香克斯。”  
越来越真的声音了。  
电话没有响。  
“香克斯。”  
是一贯的路飞式昂扬叫法。  
在他的脑子里。

  
他果然疯了。  
香克斯想。

“香克斯，你醒过来好不好？”  
哈？  
脑子里的路飞在说什么？

“我的春假就十几天诶，我没法天天来你这里了哦。但是如果你醒过来就可以看我啦。”  
什么？

“香克斯，你写的故事书真的很好看哦，我给你念……”

* * *

路飞在说什么？

月光下演奏小提琴死去的活体骷髅。

是那个岛屿一样的鲸鱼等待的伙伴。

鲸鱼不是孤独的。

* * *

大海那么大，你的伙伴会和你相遇。

轰————

脑子里像是炸开了一颗烟花，香克斯想起了一些事，想起了一些故事。

太阳开始褪色，风扇开始停转，门吱吱呀呀地半开了，门外的天空不再是碧蓝的。

“这太荒谬了吧。”香克斯脸上有着诡异的神情，他像是想清楚了什么，又像没有，他只是走出了自己的房间。

没有一个人。

只有他，站在过道上。

“香克斯。”脑子里的声音又响起来了。

 ** _“路飞，你知道吗，52赫兹的鲸鱼到死也是孤独的。”_** 香克斯说出了最后一句话。

香克斯从楼上跳了下去。

* * *

  
“老大，你可算醒了。”  
他的责任编辑兼多年好友贝克曼胡子拉碴的出现在他的视野里。  
“贝克曼，你胡子该刮了。”躺在床上的香克斯似乎没习惯自己本来好好的站着，怎么就躺下了，而老友怎么又一副凄惨模样。  
“你这孤家寡人，你以为你住院的时候，是哪个照顾你啊。你和胡子，我只能照顾一个。”  
“什么嘛，我比胡子重要多了好吧。”  
“你这个笨蛋，你是作家，不是超人，救小孩是英雄的事，你不是英雄。你知道自己晕了多久吗！！！你差点就植物人了。”  
香克斯想说点什么，但是他浑身仍然痛得不得了，只能咧开嘴，以笑表达：“那，是不是你爱的呼唤叫醒了我？”  
“哪啊，你救的那个小孩没课的时候天天来找你，好像也成了你的小书迷，给你念书，还自己加情节。”  
“路飞？”  
“哈，你认识那个孩子吗？那孩子去上厕所了，你等等就好。”

  
“香克斯？！！”

他的路飞，从门口跑了，不，扑了过来。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可喜可贺，香克斯其实只是救路飞被车撞了【。】在半植物人的状态，因为全身剧痛，在梦里也开始忧郁，失败的人生其实是外在的痛苦，现实世界的人设就是个畅销作家【。】他在梦境里构造了和自己成名之前差不多的环境，他还有那些朋友，他还有曾经的记忆，可是被困在原地让天性自由的香克斯本能的不爽，而每天三点放学的路飞来找他聊天，就是他的意识意识到了有人在陪他，然后在梦里合理化了从来不认识的路飞的来源，一个打错电话的小孩。  
> 然后路飞不能说出自己的地址是因为地址是他的医院，他沉浸在梦里无法靠自己醒来。而当路飞离开【真的去补课了x】香克斯感到了一种新的痛苦，在梦里以死亡结束在梦境里的留存，他想见到真实的路飞。


	7. 你如何考验一个四皇？

当香克斯和路飞决定在一起的时候，其实引起了一段时间的波澜又没有。

而今天就来讲讲其中一段小小的波澜，当你20岁的船长要和一个比他年长20岁的男人跑了，请在这句话里找出槽点最大的一点。

果然还是年长20岁的老年吃嫩草吧。

所以桑尼号的各位应该如何考验一个四皇呢？

雷德佛斯号上，耶稣布以一种混杂着看笑话、担心、果然如此诸如此类的表情，站在船长室前，敲响了门。

“请进。”

“老大。”

“嗯？”

“刚才我以自己多年的父子情才套出来一个有关你的绝密情报，之前桑尼号不是神神秘秘的嘛，上次路飞想过来和我们合船，都被摁回去了。他们在谋划什么。”

“哦？是什么？”

“他们要考验你是不是适合路飞。”

噗，可惜了这酒。

香克斯抹了抹嘴，不以为意，“难道你觉得我通不过吗？”

实在不行，抢走人就好了嘛，反正他们也打不过，路飞肯定会跟着走。

当然这句话香克斯并没有说出来。

耶稣布的情报是准确的，第二天早上，雷德佛斯号大副就正式通知了他们桑尼号发来一份请求。虽然贝克曼语焉不详，但是所有人都心照不宣，什么请教四皇不过是借口啊。

哦豁，你应该如何考验一个四皇。

当然不可能武斗，这辈子都不可能武斗的，我们又不傻。

在甲板上，娜美表面冷静地看着香克斯通过索桥，一个人从雷德佛斯号走到桑尼号，笑着的。

看吧，这个四皇根本不知道自己会遭遇什么。

“红发船长，欢迎来到桑尼号。”

“我以为欢迎是对客人说的？”

………等一下，这是什么下马威吗？不应该这是我们这边的操作吗？

“咳咳，想必我们已经达成了共识，你来这里是为了，为了……”说出目的还真有点羞耻呢。

“嗯，看我适不适合路飞嘛，对了，路飞呢？”

自从香克斯出现到现在，路飞竟然没有出现？平时可是远远看到雷德佛斯号飘扬的旗帜就恨不得扑进大海迎接的人，现在竟然影子都不见半个？

“我们把他关起来了。”小船医脱口而出。“乔巴！！！”

香克斯笑了起来，并没有说什么，只是开始往舱内走，但是没走几步就被桑尼号的剑士挡住，那位三刀流剑客伸出了他的剑，赫然是一场比试邀请。

香克斯皱皱眉头，后面的雷德佛斯号传来一阵起哄声：“老大，上啊，不打赢不要回来了。”

一场对他的考验哈？

有意思。

于是，香克斯也抽出了自己的格里芬。

他们没有多言什么，也没有谁擅动，只是观察着对方，然后由索隆发起起手进攻，香克斯过了几招之后，有些怀念，这个人是鹰眼的徒弟吧？虽然他有着自己的剑路。

是个无双的剑士，如果他还没有和鹰眼比拼，那么米霍克可真是培养出了一个要终结他第一剑豪的徒弟了。

或许他的走神有些明显，对面的剑招明显更加凌厉了。

于是香克斯叹了口气，“桑尼号。”

对面收住了剑势，格里芬也架着剑锋停住了。

这一架，从一开始就没有生死相拼的可能性，他们在桑尼号的甲板上，或许外人看来刚才的对阵已然万分凶险，可是对于顶尖剑客来说，放水已经放得跟大海一样了。

索隆并不否认，那个人在第一个对抗的间隙就发现了他对桑尼号的怜惜，并且也有意避开了伤害桑尼号，这个人的剑术、剑心以及对船长的在意，他已经了悟了。

于是剑士收刀回鞘，给出了自己的答案，转身离开。

拿着格里芬，香克斯笑得有些邪恶了，“现在我可以进去了吗？”

“当，当然？”

航海士有个明显的爱好，爱财。

这就很好解决了嘛，红发船长拿出一袋小特产a.k.a沉船财宝当见面礼，就明显感觉娜美对他的态度热络了起来。

“咳咳，红发船长，我们其实并没有什么恶意，只是想问几个问题而已。”

“哦？”

“只是我们几个这一路走来，对路飞的了解颇多，所以才想对您想多多了解一下？”

“我的领岛每年有上供款，有特产进送，还有商船往来，贝克曼老早就觉得算得不耐烦了，是不是我该叫人帮帮他呢？”

娜美的眼睛立马亮了起来，这就是和聪明人说话的好处。“我可以毛遂自荐，咳咳，不是，我的问题是红发船长，我们船长在一路上叫过香克斯126879次，保护帽子7268次，请问您做了什么。”

多么好回答啊，这是一道送分题啊，救命之恩，还不止一次。

但是香克斯只是沉思了一下，然后他说：“我做的是把帽子和香克斯都给了路飞？”

哇哦。

“您通过了。”娜美立马竖了个大拇指。

金发的厨子在问问题之前点了根烟，语调甚是沧桑，“如果路飞要偷吃东西怎么办？如果路飞乱吃东西怎么办？”

哇，这个问题真是听得香克斯也想点根烟沧桑一下，路飞的橡胶果实不就是偷吃的他的战利品吗？天要下雨，路飞要吃东西，这都是天经地义的事。

“我是普通人。”香克斯慢慢的说，然后嘴角的笑意越来越明显，“所以我不怕海楼石，可以买个带海楼石锁头的冰箱。”

知己啊！山治的眼睛里露出了欣赏的眼光，恨不得当场给香克斯配一把冰箱钥匙。

好，就是需要一个普通人克克路飞。

“我我我”90cm的小船医伸出自己的小蹄子，举手要发言。

“你呢？”香克斯蹲了下来，试图和乔巴平视，这可真是可爱啊。

“你会让路飞一直开开心心吗？”

“一直很难，但是比现在多可以做到吧？”香克斯实事求是的说，他从不做不可实现的诺言。

“真的吗？”

“真的哟，我可以和你拉钩。”香克斯伸出了自己的小尾指。

“我记得的，我记忆力很好，我可以变成怪物，如果你让路飞不开心了，我就吃了你。”

90cm高的小怪物警告着香克斯。

真的很可爱，香克斯想揉一下鹿毛，但是实在担心会破坏此刻严肃的气氛。

然后黑发的历史学家说话了，“你能保证不管怎样都爱他、不伤害他吗？”

真是贪心的家伙，香克斯没有回答能或不能，只是停顿了一会儿才坦率承认：“该打还是要打的。”

罗宾听到香克斯的答案，点了点头，似乎满意香克斯的回答体现着这是个成熟的对象，还是有年上的觉悟，不是一味的溺爱。

然后弗兰奇上下打量了几下香克斯，说了一句很奇怪的话，“你和以前不一样了。”

你也和以前不一样了啊，香克斯把这句话咽了下去，曾经他和弗兰奇有过一面之缘，在七水之都，那个时候对方还是汤姆的徒弟，而香克斯也还是海贼王船上的实习生。

“当年罗杰船长还挺想让你去白胡子那里，没想到你的缘分到底是在海贼王的船上。”

弗兰奇没有回答，只是盯着香克斯，像是个机器人一样在分析着香克斯的面部表情、语言用词，试图找出他有没有在说谎的证据。

“比不上你和海贼王更有缘。”弗兰奇松了口，似乎是相信着路飞的选择，他的师父是上一任海贼王的奥罗杰克逊号制作者，路飞是让他实现梦想之船的人，两任海贼王的认证，红发香克斯应该是个不错的人。

听出这句话是个台阶，香克斯心里默默感谢了一下自家船长在多年之后还在庇佑他。

那过得还挺容易的？香克斯原本如此想着，但是当他的目光转移到鲸鲨鱼人三米五的高度时，香克斯还是微微紧张了那么一会儿，这个鱼人似乎年纪比他还大，面上是沉稳的，眉眼有经历岁月的痕迹。

海侠甚平，香克斯听说过这个人，自然也听闻过事迹，太阳海贼团、七武海、顶上战争、鱼人岛、bigmom海贼团退团之后又加入路飞。

半生都在为了他人奔走，很苦吧。

香克斯看着甚平的目光是带着些许的尊重的，心下也揪了起来，会问什么呢？

反对吗？建议不要挡住如此年轻的路飞无限可能之路吗？

香克斯还没有继续想完，就听见砰的一声，据说被关了起来的路飞跑了进来，先叫了香克斯一声，才惊讶：“你们在干什么？为什么气氛那么严肃？”

没人回答，似乎难以解释？

“我在等甚平先生问我问题。”香克斯打破了沉默。

“诶？是什么啊？”

“路飞他，”甚平他刚刚开口，就见得路飞蹿上了他宽厚的背，整个人都扒在鱼人的身上，甚平习惯性背手，用手托着路飞的脚，省得他掉下来。

“甚平，这是香克斯，是我很喜欢的人。”甚平听见自家船长如此说。

“他就像个小猴子一样，以后就麻烦你了。”甚平对着香克斯说出自己的想法，他相信路飞的选择，所担心的也只有香克斯会不会头大了，但是似乎对方还挺了然的。

那基本上就没什么问题了嘛。

然后香克斯看到一只惨绿惨绿的幽灵浮到他面前，阴深深的问：“你相信有地狱吗？”

草，路飞没有告诉他，这个黄泉果实的活骷髅还会灵魂脱壳【骨？】的。

拒不承认自己被吓到了的四皇脚步微微后移了几步，“咳咳，我不怎么相信。”

“那要不要感受一下黄泉的冷气哟霍霍霍霍”

布鲁克也是剑士，路飞告诉过他，但是香克斯似乎并不想再来一场比试了。

“我不会背叛路飞，你会一直盯着我，我可以接受。”

头脑冷静的四皇当然知道黄泉地狱的恐吓自然是为了于心有愧的人。

“哟嚯嚯，我可以为你们弹结婚进行曲。”灵魂回到骨架上。

然后布鲁克眨了眨眼，别问香克斯怎么感觉出一个骨头，眼皮都没有怎么眨眼，他就是觉得那具骷髅眨眼了，“我是个音乐家。”

“布鲁克超棒的。”路飞这边还毫无感觉的大喊。

所以这算全过了吧，香克斯扫视着桑尼号的人，然后发现耶稣布的儿子从刚才就一直站得远远，沉默不语。

不过这孩子会通知耶稣布，应该也算对他有好感？

香克斯的算盘在乌索普拿出一张兜弓对着他的时候彻底落空，那孩子不是不说，是准备着憋大招啊。

“乌索普！”路飞从甚平身上跳了下来，但是没想到自家狙击手早就有着准备，在路飞刚跳下来的时候，天花板上就一道绿网罩了下来把路飞捆得结结实实。

“其他人最好也别动，我的种子很准的。”

雷德佛斯号眼神最好的耶稣布彻底震惊了，自家儿子这是要干什么？

“红发船长，当年你带走我爸爸，现在你要带走我的船长，我该怎么原谅你呢？”

提及耶稣布的事，香克斯的确于心有愧，当年是耶稣布自己选择了回应海贼旗的召唤，可终归出现在耶稣布眼前的海贼是他。

现在这孩子用弓指着自己，也算因果？

他当然可以说“我带走你爸爸，但是我把自己赔给你船长了。”这样的俏皮话，但是现在这个孩子是如此认真的问他。

“那么你想怎么办呢？”

回复他的是一道无比快的绿光，快过耶稣布射进来试图阻止的子弹，扎进他的心脏，香克斯没有阻拦，或许他实在好奇这个考验是什么。

用什么去证明他对路飞的爱呢？

用命可太愚蠢了。

“这个种子对人无害的，但是要是你变心了，就会生根扎紧你的心脏。”

乌索普的神奇种子，路飞告诉过他的。

他看着心脏口处的确有一点点绿证明真的有什么射进了他的心脏。

“那把你杀了的话，种子会失效吗？”香克斯提起剑问。

“杀吧。”乌索普梗起脖子，完全没有平时胆小认怂的模样。

“老大！！！！”耶稣布几乎是以飞的速度，扑了过来，插进香克斯和乌索普中间的空当。

“耶稣布，你有个好儿子。”香克斯笑了。

“乌索普是吗？你是个很勇敢的海上勇士了，如果我是你的船长，我会为有你这样的船员自豪的。”

“没错没错。”在网里的路飞附和着。

“你真的不怕吗？我的种子很神奇的。”

“啊，我相信你，不过我也相信自己。这辈子它大概没机会发芽了。”香克斯指了指自己的心脏口。

“香克斯呜呜呜，我也要种一颗。”解开网的路飞飞扑到香克斯身上。

“你啊。”

“乌索普！！！我也要种一颗。”

“我，我，不是………”

擅长说谎的勇士该怎么解释这其实只是个恶作剧呢？

END


End file.
